1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input system enabling connection of expansion equipment capable of expanding a function to peripheral equipment and to an information processing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
A configuration enabling expansion of a function by further connecting expansion equipment to peripheral equipment for an information processing device serving as a main unit has conventionally been adopted. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-312043 discloses such a configuration that a slot for attaching a peripheral equipment unit is formed in a keyboard and a functional unit can be operated at hand of a user as it is attached to the slot.
In addition, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-83013 shows a configuration in which an expansion controller is attached to a “Wii® remote controller.” The Wii® remote controller includes a three-axis motion sensor for detecting inclination of the remote controller itself or change in motion. A “nunchaku”, which is an expansion controller, also includes a three-axis motion sensor. The Wii® remote controller serving as a main controller is provided with an expansion connector, and the nunchaku representing the expansion controller is connected to the Wii® remote controller through this expansion connector.
In one game, a user performs an operation by moving the WHO remote controller while holding the Wii® remote controller with one hand. In another game, a user can perform an operation by moving the Wii® remote controller and the nunchaku while holding the Wii® remote controller with one hand and holding the nunchaku with the other hand.
Meanwhile, in a configuration above, it is the Wii® remote controller representing the peripheral equipment that directly transmits and receives data to and from the information processing device, and the Wii® remote controller representing the peripheral equipment exchanges both of operation data of the remote controller itself and operation data of the expansion equipment with the information processing device serving as the main unit.
On the other hand, an amount of data that can be communicated from the Wii® remote controller representing the peripheral equipment to the information processing device serving as the main unit is limited. Therefore, there has been a problem that equipment transmitting a large amount of data cannot be connected as the expansion equipment to the peripheral equipment.